The Administrative Core coordinates and integrates all aspects of the ADRC, in order that the Center may fulfill its mandate of providing an environment that will support and strengthen research in the field of Alzheimer's disease. The core centralizes of administration of fiscal, clerical and personnel matters and is responsible for coordinating the review of all research and core activities. Insuring efficient use of common resources is a critical function of the Administrative Core. In addition, the Core is responsible for a set of quality control procedures which monitor the data generated by the Center used for publication from any clinical ADRC projects. Perhaps most importantly, the Administrative Core sets in motion a series of mechanisms to ensure candid and frequent communication among a diverse group of investigators. This includes facilitating communication among investigators across the different sites participating in this ADRC. The core functions through frequent informal meetings with directors of the other cores and the principal investigators of each project, as well as through a hierarchical series of formal oversite committees that have regular meeting; the projects groups, the Executive Committee, monthly Alzheimer's Group Research Seminars and ultimately the Extramural Advisory Committee.